As better and more immersive display devices are created for providing virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) environments, it is desirable to be able to capture high quality imagery and video for these systems. In a stereo VR environment, a user sees separate views for each eye; also, the user may turn and move his or her head while viewing. As a result, it is desirable that the user receive high-resolution stereo imagery that is consistent and correct for any viewing position and orientation in the volume within which a user may move his or her head.
The most immersive virtual reality and augmented reality experiences have six degrees of freedom and view-dependent lighting. Accordingly, it is desirable to capture video of a scene with a full 360° view of the scene. Unfortunately, with known filming techniques, it is difficult to capture 360° video because it is difficult to hide the lighting, stage equipment, director, and other equipment and/or personnel needed to capture video.